This invention relates to a torque limiter.
In general, the torque limiter functions to set a so-called critical torque, or a maximum limit of torque, more than which should not be applied between two machine elements. Whenever any excessive torque beyond the preset critical level is applied to one element on either side, the torque limiter will work to shut off the transmission of the torque to the other element. By this critical torque setting the limiter protects the machine, prevents an accident which might otherwise result in injury or death of the personnel, and provides useful means for torque control which may be incorporated in the mechanism of equipment.
The torque limiter interposed between the two machine elements must meet roughly in the following three characteristic requirements.